


Precious Human

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nan gets a pet.RP Fic.





	Precious Human

Nan Flanagan had always been able to be surprised by Pam, hell, even now she had been surprised by how quickly Pam had sent her Cadey... Cadey who looked so much like Pam and yet flinched and shivered when vampires came too close... except Cadey hadn't flinched when she came close, she hadn't winced when Nan ran a hand through her hair. Now she was alone with the girl, the precious human girl, and she spoke gently, drawing Cadey down into her lap. 

"Why is it you trust me?"

"Pam said you were nice."

Cadey said softly. Nan smiled softly. 

"Well, she was right about that..."

Her voice was soft, her lips brushing Cadey's neck gently. 

"I also don't bite... unless asked to."

Cadey mewed softly. 

"Alright sweetheart?"

"Yes...it just tickles."

"Has nobody done this before?"

Cadey shook her head in the negative. 

"You are pure?"

Cadey nodded. 

"Would you let me love you, little one?"

Cadey nodded again. Nan smiled, kissing her neck softly. Cadey purred. 

"Alright, little one?"

Cadey nodded. 

"More?"

"Yes please..."

Nan smiled, moving to slowly undo her shirt. Cadey purred moving to allow her better access. Nan smiled, finally pushing Cadey's shirt from her shoulders. 

"Alright, little one?"

Cadey nodded. 

"Think you can handle some more?" 

"Yes."

Cadey mewed. Nan smiled and moved to strip away Cadey's Skirt, stroking a hand up from her stomach to her breasts. Cadey mewed louder still. Nan smiled, slowly teasing her breasts. Cadey began panting and meeping softly. 

"Okay beautiful?"

Cadey nodded. 

"Ready for a little more?" 

Cadey nodded. Nan smiled and slowly moved to tease her clit. Cadey's head fell back and she mewed. 

"Okay baby girl?"

"Yes...."

Cadey purred softly. 

"Ready sweetie?"

Cadey nodded.

"Yes...."

Nan smiled and soon pushed into her. Cadey mewled and cried out. 

"I'm sorry baby."

Nan murmured softly, moving to kiss her softly, slowly setting a pace. Cadey soon began to mew. 

"Come for me sweetie."

Cadey mewled and came. Nan smiled, licking her neck gently.

“Let me keep you, my sweet?”

Cadey flushed but nodded, her voice soft.

“Just... don’t turn me... yet.”

Nan smiled, gently licking the girl’s neck again, moving to use her nail to mark the girl’s skin, bonding them together.


End file.
